Question: Some cars were parked in the grocery store parking lot. 8 more cars park at the grocery store. Now there are 28 cars in the parking lot. How many cars were parked at the grocery store at the beginning?
Answer: The number of cars parked at the store at the beginning is the difference of the number parked now and the number that came and parked earlier. The difference is $28 - 8$ cars. $28 - 8 = 20$ cars.